DARTH NIEBLE THE IMPERIAL GUARDIAN
by Dux N. Moonwalker
Summary: In The Imperial Guardian the Cimson Army leaded by Sier Kont,a force sensitive echani warrior,who is the las descendant of Kir Kanos,is guided by the force to prepare a new empire and wait a new emperor,but only a true sith will acquired the guarded trhon


**The ****Imperial Guardian**

**Three thausa****nd years had past since the batt****le of Endor**

**The Republic is now a little and powerfull territory in the center of the galaxy**** very well defended ****by an army of peace guardians**** who**** protects all citizens in their within. **

**The outer territories of**** the galaxy are now control by W****arlords, ****C****rime bo****s****s****es and ****Local G****overnors strong enough to mantein their territories ****well ****protected of the outer ****menaces**

**The last jedi order is no longer serving the republic and all remains**** of the jedi knights are fighting separe****tly**** defending week ****territories of inocent people among the galaxy.**

**In the unknown regions Sier Kont the last survivor of the Kanos clan ****and force sensitive E****chani**** warrior**** travelled to the planet Yinchorr and discovered his ancester, ****Kir Ka****nos, tomb which contains information ****about the location of stardestroyers and enough armament to restore the ****old ****empire. **

**Sier Kont recruit****s**** troops and create the ****evil ****Crimson Army conquering worlds and gainin territory in the galaxy while awaits the ****arrival of the new emperor he kept seeing in his Force induced visions****….**

**CHAPTER **

**1**

_**T**__**he **__**Invader**_**, the**** Stardestroyer ****flag ship of the**** Crimson Army**** stand steel ****in the black ****space fill with white sparkle****s**** waiting for an answer of the planet Ashnyk´s Governor. **

**The communications had been jammed,****and ****more than two hundred ****S****tardestroyers**** surround**** the planet, the Crimson Army demand an audience with the Governor ****Zarseem****, sir!. The ****one of the control room officers**** informed.**

**Put them on, now!-order Governor Zarrseem. **

**In the ****cargo-****yards of **_**T**__**he Invader**_**Lieutenant General(army chief)**** Voron Tyr****e****n****e**** stands with General Lasvirn Ghyron staring ****the Elite Crimson Army division ****,conform**** by four thousand Premium soldiers****aliened**** in attacked blocks ready to invasion, to war, to die, to victory and most important, to obey. **

**The elite troops were an old-fashioned totally red armored with black symbols in their helmets, every one of them holds a survivor kit, laser-riflle assault, laser handgun and echani handmaiden sword. ****In the background a****ssault and transport vehicles stand aside the tie-fighters making appear the entire**** battalions of elite soldiers like toys.**

**Genera****l!, gathered your best team and get them ready, ill see you in the ****docking bay ****nine ****in**** five**** minutes****, it will be a kamikaze mission ordered by ****Supreme General**** Kont himself I need the elite**** of the elite!-Lieutenant Tyrene**** turn around, every of****ficer in the room salute him, ****he**** disappear in the corridor****heading**** to the command bridge. **

**General Ghyron gathered up the best men he have****. They**** never had disappoint him**** and who he knows ****won't**** have a problem dying at his orders.**

**Alpha Team,**** break formation**** and follow me!-General Ghyron walked firmly through the corridor scort by his four elite soldiers to the docking bay.**

**Liutenant Tyrene**** already was expecting in the docking bay with two elite pilots**** and a small fighter****. The fighter was like a big bubble with two large side wings in aerodynamic form.**** Lieutenant Tyre****n****e**** explained the mission with help of a hand holoprojector he gave them the schematics and order the departure right away.**

**The immense**** gates of the docking bay**** nine in **_**The Invader **_**open****, the small ****round like**** fighter start its engines flew above the floor seven meters and vanished inside of a transparent stealth bubble**** an explosion of throttle engines was hear in the control room and the huge docking bay doors close.**

**The central Governors office was infested by fear and silence. ****In ****the ****holoprojector**** appear what look like a man beneath a red armor and helmet with black mask and burning eyes.**

**-Governor Zarseem , ****I'm**** Sier Kont**** Supreme General ****of the Crimson Army and Guardian to the imperial throne****, as you now are aware we have overpower your forces and smash your defenses , ****I'm**** giving you the opportunity to surrender and ****you'll keep your Governor position over this area, sending your troops for retraining in my facilities and embracing me as your new Chief Lord. **

**I´ll remain here and I will not surrender, and I dare you try to enter this fortress, this is the most ****inaccessible**** and ****tough**** defended fortress in the galaxy and I can command my armies from here,**** how could you ever get in here?-Governor Zarseem ask.**

**Governor, those**** are the conditions of your surrender****Captain Set ****Driellon**** of T****he Invader will communicate in two minutes to receive your answer.-****The holoprojector went off, an unbreakable silence filled the room.**** Captain Driellon stand aside of Lord Kont waiting for others. Send the signal so the Alpha team**** so they**** can accomplish**** the**** top priority. ****–Lord Kont ordered.**

**I'm**** supposing you are not going to wait for an answer, sir?-Captain Driellon asked nervously. That's right Captain this governor is determined to died ****defending his territory, I consider ****myself**** a just General and I will make his wishes come true. Besides…..that fortress has a flaw and when Ill make it my own, it will truly be the most ****inaccessible**** fortress in the galaxy. Make sure anything is ready for my descend ****Captain, I**** know everything is just as should and ****won't**** be any deletes I had ****foreseen**** it….-Lord Kont walked through the command bridge to his chamber, everyone salute him and Captain Driellon order****ed**** one fire shot at Zar****seem´s precious fortress****N****ow the Alpha team would know what to do-Thoght Driellon smiling coldly.**

**We will fight till the end****, this territory**** had been in my family more than sixteen generation****s****!-Governor Zarseem yelled ****after a very strong speech ****expecting a new and ****assuring**** answer scream from his troops, but instead all troops stared at him, seconds felt like hours.**

**From the vents four E****lite Crimson Army ****assault troopers**** jump falling exactly behind Governor Zarseem, the Leutenant of the squad slide his Echani crimson handmaiden sword trhough Zarseem´s head and decapitated**** him****. Zarseem´s head rolled over to the floor , and directly to the stand together**** group of**** commanding officers of Ashnyk´s . Feared crippled in their hearts. Fear to death, to extinction. Saving his sword the ****Lieutenant Zon ****of the Alpha team roar****ed****-Open the gates and send a signal to **_**The Invader**__**Lieutenant Zon extend****ed**** the hand with the decoder for the signal**** t****he first officer**** took it right away and started working in the signal, yelling loudly-yes, sir!. Every single man in the control room seemed to have move in to their positions and started opening gates and giving coordinates to the assault frighters. **_

**You are now part of the Crimson Army!- shout Lieutenant Zon.**

**Captain Driellon stand out Lord Kont Chamber waiting to give his report on the invasion of Ashnyk´s.**

**The gates opened and Driellon saw Lord Kont meditating. Sir! ****Your ship is prep.****…-Driellon was interrupted.**** Save it, Captain. I know ****already…, ****everything went as plan, I know…apparently theres no real enemy or threat to us…..yet…..****The F****orce is guiding us ****for bigger plans don't forget it Captain, we are just the tools to a bigger purposed, perhaps the biggest purposed this galaxy had saw in a long time, a much more bigger purposed….dont forget Capta****in.**

**Never, sir.Never…-Driellon turn**** around and walk to the door.**

**Lord Kont sta****yed in the darkness reaching to The F****orce, ****listening it whispers,**** orders and commands. He could feel himself ****as the**** most important tool to ****the arrive**** of the new emperor. He was the true Guardian of the throne and he will wait to the true heir, the true Dark Lord of the Sith , who would rise ****and take the command of his awaiting empire. **

**The Guardian will wai****t, the time will come…….soon, very soon…………………… **

**Authors: Dux N. Moonwalker & LNC **


End file.
